Please don't touch me
by Antimatterannihilation
Summary: To survive Kyuubi place some of his chakra into Naruto instead of the demon seal causing the 4th to live and giving Naruto fox ears and a tail.The Kyuubi than transports Naruto away from the village where an old mute woman finds him.Further summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Please don't touch me

**Rating:** T this chapter

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Drama

**Pairing:** Naruto/ You decide

**Summery:** AU: In order to survive Kyuubi place some of his chakra into Naruto instead of the seal causing the 4th to live and giving Naruto fox ears and a tail. Unfortunately the Kyuubi transports Naruto away from the village where an old mute woman finds him and takes him in. Living peacefully for 4 years they are attacked and Naruto is tortured by the attackers because he looks like Arashi. Escaping Naruto runs into Minato and Jiraiya returning from a political mission, shocked Minato beings him back to leaf and slowly nurses him back to health. As Naruto grows although word gets out that Arashi has a son and many come to kill him well other are trying to seduce him.

**Warning:** Rape, Gore, Maybe yaoi if you vote on it and there may be Mpreg if you pick a guy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Had this idea I hope you like, also please tell me with name you prefer Arashi or Minato

So without further ado I give you Chapter one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one: The seal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loud screams could be heard as a giant red beast slammed its mighty tails into the running humans devouring all that got in its way as it demolished the village before it. A tall man with golden yellow hair looked upon the scene sadly as he turned back toward his sleeping wife slowly stroking her long red hair gently as a nurse walked in with a frown upon her pretty face.

"I'm sorry Yondaime, but there is a very high chance that your wife will not make it do to blood lose and other birth complications and even if she does she will never be able to have children again." The medi-nurse whispered quietly before quickly fleeing the room a she felt the murderous aura come off her leader. Glaring at the slammed door Minato sighed softly before walking over to his injured wife grasping her hand firmly.

"You can't die Kushina, please Naruto will needs you, I found a way to kill the nine tails yet I must sacrifice myself in the process. Naruto will be the hero of the village, but he will have no one if you leave." Minato said quietly as he felt his wife hand tighten slightly before once again become limp. Sighing Minato slowly let go of her hand and walked over to the small crib in the corner of the room peering down at his newborn child, already a small batch of golden hair could be seen along with hypnotizing blue eyes even deeper than the Minato's. Smiling down at his child Minato picked him up and slowly began to rock him in his arms causing the baby to coo and giggle in delight at the attention. Smiling sadly Minato wrapped Naruto in his long white cloak with red flames before leaping out the window with his son and began running toward the battlefield as Gamabunta appear in front of him. Nodding his head in understanding the 4th began running up the frog's leg as it dashed toward the Kyuubi, as soon as Minato reached the top of Gamabunta head Minato cut his arm and began to draw a bloody seal on his son's stomach. A giant roar could be hears causing Naruto to cry loudly, Minato placed his son gently on the frogs head before standing as he began doing advanced hand-seals watching as the Kyuubi charged toward him claws extending to kill. Finishing the hand-seal with seconds to spare the Hokage looked the Kyuubi dead in its blood red eyes before shouting.

"Demon Seal no jutsu," Minato screamed as he collapsed watching the Demon slowly being sucked into the seal. Roaring in rage the Demon turned its glaze toward the baby before concentrating its remaining energy toward the boy, confused Minato watched helplessly as his son screamed in pain as his body became engulfed with glowing red charka. Gasping Minato began to crawl toward his son hoping to save him only to feel a blast of deadly charka flow through him before slipping into a dark abyss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A cold October breeze flew across the land as an old woman slowly limped up the mountainside hoping to return home safely only to here a soft whimper to her right. Curious the woman began heading toward the noise carful to avoid the slippery rocks until she came across a small white bundle hidden around a stone. Her wise grey eyes widened in confusion as she began to quickly bend over to pick the bundle up only to hiss in pain as her back cracked loudly in protest of bending, the woman sighed ignored the throb and grabbed the buddle before she slowly tried to rise. Intrigued she began to unfold the cloak only to silently gasp as a patch of golden hair was revealed covering an angelic face as two royal blue eyes stared up at the woman who had trouble looking away from them. What made the woman truly gasp besides the beauty of the child were two small orange fox ears atop his head, shocked the women began to stroke them softly causing the baby to purr and coo in delight before slowly closing his eyes drifting off in a peaceful sleep. Smiling slightly the women slowly began to limp home clutching the tiny baby tightly to her chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A tall man with bright yellow hair and sharp features slowly opened his deep cobalt eyes peering up at the white ceiling in confusion before turning his head toward the side to peer at his weary comrades.

"What happened?" He rasped as he looked into Jiraiya's eyes in curious as to why he was still there, "I thought the seal was supposed to kill me." He whispered quietly as Tsunade looked away, her head downcast.

"Something went wrong during the sealing; the Kyuubi transferred some of its chakra into Naruto directly instead of the seal." Sarutobi said softly as he watched Minato's deep blue eyes widen in shock. "Since you did not seal Kyuubi completely the shinigami did not take your soul, but before Naruto disappeared we saw him transform, he is more than likely dead" Sarutobi whispered sadly as Minato tried to rise.

"What do you mean disappear, and are you saying that I may have turned my son into a demon," Minato questioned as his voice crack, "Where is he, where is my son?" Minato demanded as he looked at Jiraiya who looked away.

"We don't know the Kyuubi transported him before we could stop him." Jiraiya said as Minato began to become hysteric

"What about my wife please I can't lose her as well, oh my god what have I done!" Minato yelled as he diving off the bed with the last of his strength to search for his family, Jiraiya quickly dove at him before he could get away slamming his palm into the back of Minato's neck rendered him unconscious placing his student back on the bed.

"I'm sorry Minato." Jiraiya whispered softly as he place him back on the bed before leaving the room letting his friend rest.

XxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Sorry it was a short beginning, I hope you like it although, all reviews are appreciated.

VOTE:

SHOULD NARUTO'S MOTHER LIVE AS WELL?

WHO SHOULD NARUTO BE PAIRED WITH, HET AND YAOI ALLOWED.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE.

Thanks you I promise I will not abandon this story and I will review once a week for short chapter, aka over 1,000 words and two weeks for longer chapters aka 3,000-4,000 words or more you never know, tell me which you would prefer longer chapter, less updates, more updates, smaller chapter

It will be under Naruto/ 4th Hokage until you come up with a pairing.

Ta ta for now

Antimatter annihilation


	2. Enslavement

**Title: **Please don't touch me

**Rating:** M this chapter

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Drama

**Pairing:** Naruto/ You decide

**Summery:** AU: In order to survive Kyuubi place some of his chakra into Naruto instead of the seal causing the 4th to live and giving Naruto fox ears and a tail. Unfortunately the Kyuubi transports Naruto away from the village where an old mute woman finds him and takes him in. Living peacefully for 4 years they are attacked and Naruto is tortured by the attackers because he looks like Arashi. Escaping Naruto runs into Minato and Jiraiya returning from a political mission, shocked Minato beings him back to leaf and slowly nurses him back to health. As Naruto grows although word gets out that Arashi has a son and many come to kill him well other are trying to seduce him.

**Warning:** Rape, Gore, Maybe yaoi if you vote on it and there may be Mpreg if you pick a guy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Thank you all for reviewing I appreciate it, **ddd**asked me to make Minato's name Arashi and if anyone complains or wants it back let me know.

So without further ado I give you chapter two

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two- Enslavement

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A flash of yellow blow passed the demolished building and working villagers before disappearing out of the village and into the forest of death. After hours of running the man finally collapsed near a waterfall as the tears finally fell freely from his sad blue eyes.

"Why? Why did you have to die Kushina, I needed you." The man whispered brokenly as he looked up into the night sky in wonder and pain. "Why did things have to turn out this way, we were supposed to be happy." The man said sadly as he turned his head away from the heavens to watch how the waterfall created small whirlpools at the bottom. "I'll save your son, Kushina and I will make him happy and strong, I know that Naruto is alive, even if they others say he is dead I know he is out there somewhere and I will find him." The man promised himself as his expressions darken. "This is all the Kyuubi's fault, if it was not for that demon I would still be with my son." The man screamed only to have his head fall into his hands and he began to cry once again. "What have I done to you Naruto, what will you look like when I find you, like the demon that I turned you into, like_IT_?" The man questioned in despair as he began to fall asleep with only the moon's calming glow as his companion.

XXXxxxxxxxxXXX

_4 years later_

XXXxxxxxxxXXX

An elder women with walking up the ancient stair leading up toward a temple as a small blond child ran ahead laughing the whole way. Smiling happily the women quickly reached out and grabbed the boy who just continued to giggle merrily until he heard a soft sigh pass the old woman's chapped lips. Whimpering slightly the boy reached out and licked the woman's cheek before hoping out of her arms rubbing his tails against the old woman hoping to take away her pain. The woman's eyes soften as she stared at the young child besides her only to see his fox ears twitch as he turned to look in the forest curiously; worried the woman began to look toward the forest to see had stared the child as she spotted a dark haired girl running toward them.

"Misa-sama, I have been looking all over for you, have you gone to the temple I heard Kagrato-sama is looking for you." The girl asked as the Misa shook her head causing some her long rose red hair to fall out from behind her ear. "That's okay, I am sure Kagrato-sama is still at the temple you should hurry." The girl said before turning her once warm brown eyes toward the small boy on the ground, scowling angrily at him before running off again. Sighing in annoyance the older woman began to walking up the stair at a quicker speed as she reached down and picked up the small blond boy who was shaking in fear. Closing her eyes sadly as they reached the temple the boy could do nothing but gasp in wonder forgetting about the mean lady as he stared at the structure before him, smiling Misa placed the boy to the ground watching as he began playing in the meadow before turning her eyes toward the temple. Glaring at the beautiful building in hatred Misa began walking up the cold marble steps and opened the golden doors coming face to face with the man she once loved.

"Misa-sama you must destroy that demon." The man whispered harshly as they began walking further into the temple. "I have let it live for too long." Kagrato said as he pulled out a small slip of paper and handled it to Misa. "I have arranged for his assassination." He said simply only to fall to the floor as Misa punched him in the face, tears in her once bright green eyes as she turned away and began walking out of the building ignoring Kagrato's screams of anger. Looking toward the field again Misa spotted her son playing with a family of deer, smiling sadly the woman walked up toward her son causing the deer to run away. Turned around the small boy smiled before running up to her and began to hug her only to feel something wet against his cheek. Confused the boy looked up toward the woman only to turn his head toward the side as he slowly stretched out his arm and wiped the water falling down his mother's cheek. Sobbing harder Misa picked up her son and began walking down the familiar stone stairs not noticing a pair of blood red eyes following their ever move.

XXXxxxxxxXXX

"Arashi, stop mopping and come to the festival, it's been four years!" A tall muscular man in his fifthly shouted as Arashi glared at him.

"Do you even know what today's date is? Arashi hissed as the man in front of him froze before he turned and looked at the calendar only to notice it was October 10th. The man's dark eyes widened as he gave a sheepish grin looked at the livid man before him.

"Sorry," The man said slowly as he turned to look at his most famous student.

"It's okay Jiraiya I know you don't mean any harm." Arashi said calmly as he began shuffling through paperwork. "I need you to come with me on a political mission in a few months." Arashi commented as Jiraiya began shaking his head.

"No way in hell are you dragging me into one of your missions," Jiraiya yelled as Arashi slowly raised and began to look down to hissenseiwho just glared at him before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll go, but you are not stopping me from doing my research," Jiraiya muttered before walking out of the room whispering something along the lines of two sadistic blonds trying to kill him. Chuckling slightly at his sensei'sbehavior Arashi turned back toward the picture in his hand.

_'Where are you__ Naruto?__'_

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misa quickly began to throw all her possessions into a traveling bag as the small blond boy sat in the chair swaying his legs back and forth. Turning around Misa smiled softly and extended her hand as the boy came running over, letting him sit on her lap she gently brushed his silky blond hair and put it into a long braid. Sighing sadly Misa picked up the child and grabbed her bag before leaving her longtime home to begin the long journey to the next town, Suna. After walking for a few hours, Misa gently laid her sleeping son down before setting up a small camp only to give a silent scream as she felt something sharp tear through her back. Turning around quickly she saw a tall man grinning down at her before speaking.

"Do you really think you can save that demon?" The man asked unknowingly waking up the small boy who watched in horror as the man began to plunge the knife into his mother, shocked the small boy shot up to protect his mother and got stabbed instead. Growling in frustration the man throws the screaming boy off to the side before stabbing his Mother right in the heart. Screaming the in horror and pain as the boy watched his mother fall to the ground he quickly began running through the forest not caring about how the stones stabbed into his small feet or the branches scratching his face. Suddenly he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head causing him to fall toward the ground. Whimpering the boy tried to rise only to have the man punch him in the face causing him to fall unconscious into a clearing as the moon shone down upon his fragile body.

"Tsumio, stop it." His companion said as he stared at the boy in front of him curiously.

"What do you mean stop; it is our mission to get rid of this thing, Matsudo." Tsumio stated as he looked at the crying demon before him.

"Who does this child remind you of?" Matsudo asked as Tsumio finally took a closer look as his brown eyes widened.

"Holy shit, that kid looks like a clone of the Yondaime." Tsumio whispered in disbelief as Matsudo continued to smirk.

"Do you know how much money we could get if we sold him to a village that despises the Yondaime?" Matsudo said happily as he picked up the boy's body surprised at feeling how soft his tails were. "Head back to town with the old hag's body that will give the villagers proof that we kill the demon then catch up with me later. Nodding his head in agreement Tsumio ran back into the forest as Matsudo continued to glaze down at the wounded child in his arms, a sadistic smirk upon his face. _'You're going to wish you were never born.'_

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

So how do you like this story so far? All comments are appreciated good or bad.

I know Minato's real name, but I asked you guys which do you like better Minato and Arashi and one person said Arashi, so I may switch again if it bothers you. Next chapter their will be rape just wanted to worn you. Also does anyone want a large time skip again so Naruto meets is father when he is like sever or is five fine? Can you guy's guess who was watching then with the blood red eyes.

I am sorry that the mom died and so far this seems to be heading in a Yaoi direction with the way the voting below is turning out (I love yaoi and incest, but I like to make all my fan's happy so I am probably going to make a Fem-Naruto story with both parents alive…maybe not the mother don't know yet, but the villagers still hate her behind her parents back and I just wanted to know if you non yaoi guys would be interested, or any of you for that matter.

Remember the old lady was mute so Naruto does not have a name or know how to speak.

Finally here are the **Pairing results so far.**

Minato/Arashi- 2

Itachi-2

Gaara- 2

Sasuke-2

Fem-Kyuubi-1

Fem-Haku-2

**Side Pairing**

Minato/Iruka-1

Jiraiya/Tsunade-1

**Please Review!!!** **Also if you don't or do like pairing then tell me**

Ta ta for now

Antimatterannihilation_______****__****_


End file.
